Waiting
by mari6s
Summary: Il y a un garçon, et une fille. Et la fille est follement amoureuse du garçon, et le garçon est follement amoureux de la fille. Logan est le garçon. Mais, Parker le sait, elle n'est pas la fille. Traduction de la fic en espagnol de Mistakeland. Saison 3.


**Auteur : **Mistakeland.

**Traductrice : **Mari6s.

**Fandom : **Veronica Mars.

**Spoiler : **en cours de saison 3.

**Personnage: **Parker.

**Résumé : **Il y a un garçon, et une fille. Et la fille est follement amoureuse du garçon, et le garçon est follement amoureux de la fille. Logan est le garçon. Mais, Parker le sait, elle n'est pas la fille.

**Disclaimer : **l'univers de la série Veronica Mars et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur de cette fanfiction, ni à sa traductrice, dont le travail est bénévole et sans autre but que le plaisir. Pour autant, merci de ne pas publier cette traduction (ou la version originale de la fanfic) sans la permission de Mistakeland.

**Note de l'auteur (traduite) : **Je n'aime même pas Parker. Pourquoi ai-je fait ceci, alors… (parce que je voulais la faire souffrir !) Néanmoins, les personnages sont rarement aussi idiots ou plats qu'on se les représente. Parker semblait stupide au début, mais je suis enchantée quand elle fait taire Veronica x). Et Logan est mon héros. J'adore ses phrases du jour. Commentez !

**Note de la traductrice : **Parker est, selon moi, le plus intéressant des nouveaux personnages introduits dans la saison 3… Cette fanfic est une jolie analyse de son caractère !

**Waiting**

_«Tu la préfères parce qu'elle est descendue toute seule de la tour,_

_parce qu'elle avait déjà vu le monde auparavant»_

L'amour est une chose simple. De fait, pour la plupart des choses, Parker Lee est une fille simple. Et gentille. Et aimable. Elle accueille les amis de ses amis avec les bras ouverts et un sourire dessiné sur le visage. Elle se réjouit. Elle ne rêve presque plus de cette nuit embrumée, de mèches de cheveux sur le sol et de mains fragiles. Mais ça va. Maintenant ça va, parce que quand Parker se réveille à quatre heures du matin avec la peau trempée de sueur et la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas crier et pleurer et pleurer, elle pense à Logan. Et elle rit, comme ces idiotes d'amoureuses stupides qu'elle – pourquoi le nier ? – a toujours souhaité être. C'est un rire tremblant et douloureux, et il se brise un peu quand il arrive à sa fin, mais c'est un rire, finalement. Et Parker sait pourquoi.

(Parce qu'elle est effrayée mais son seul souvenir parvient à la faire sourire, après toutes les blagues stupides et sans importance. Parker peut vivre avec ça. Parker le peut et, de fait, cela lui plaît. Ce qui fait qu'une fois de plus, l'amour est une chose simple qu'il ne sert à rien de nier, puisqu'il te poursuit et a des griffes, et quand tu lui fermes la porte, cela fait mal).

Cela fait un mal de chien.

Bien sûr, les gens croient que Parker est un peu stupide, parfois. Ils croient qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Mais Parker sait. Elle voit Piz regarder Veronica et Veronica regarder Logan et Logan la regarder, mais du coin de l'œil. Parce que c'est sa main qu'il prend par-dessus la table. Elle voit Wallace regarder longuement la photographie d'une fille élégante à la peau sombre, et parfois elle voit qu'il appuie presque sur le bouton 'effacer'. Quand il le fera, Parker le sait, tout s'arrangera. Elle voit Mac sourire à Bronson avec son portable à la main, cachant les trois lettres qui forment un nom ressemblant tant au sien. Personne n'est honnête, mais Parker attend.

(Comme les princesses, non ? Parker a toujours aimé les princesses et les contes de fées, et maintenant elle est enfermée dans une tour, attendant que Logan vienne la secourir, mais ce n'est pas pour cette princesse-là qu'il prépare son précieux coursier).

Parker est très patiente.

Oui. Alors quand Logan se retourne dans son siège pour dire quelque chose à Veronica à propos d'hippopotames oranges sur ses sous-vêtements – elle dit « oui, je regrette de ne pas te les avoir rendus, mais j'en suis toujours dingue, tu me connais » – Parker rit avec Wallace et adresse ensuite un regard plein de compassion à Piz, qui se renfonce dans son siège. La table est ronde. Personne ne sait ce qu'il veut. Personne n'ose y penser. Mais Parker, si. Et Parker attend.

Elle ne pense pas que Logan ferait quelque chose comme la tromper, ou qu'il soit encore éperdument amoureux de Veronica, car il garde un visage impassible quand Piz s'approche d'elle et dépose un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Le problème, c'est que Veronica Mars est son ex. Les ex sont toujours problématiques. Donc Parker, sachant que Veronica se comporte de façon terriblement mature, sans faire d'histoires ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, se tait et ne dit rien. Elle reste tranquille.

(La vérité, c'est que, oui, Parker Lee est un peu stupide. Un peu idiote, un peu bête. Avec ses vêtements roses et sa chevelure blonde et sa bouche sucrée, et ses princes imaginaires).

Parker est dans la tour. Logan n'arrive pas. Il regarde une autre chevelure blonde par-dessus la table, et d'autres yeux, et d'autres lèvres douces. Et il lui sourit, et Parker sait qu'il se remémore des baisers qui sont allés et venus, sont revenus et sont partis – « ça suffit » –, et il compte le temps qui a passé depuis lors. Parce qu'il la regrette. Comme un maudit salaud, il la regrette. Parker sait que Logan ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais parfois, il commence à prononcer un nom qui ne ressemble en rien au sien.

Il y a un garçon, et une fille. Et la fille est follement amoureuse du garçon, et le garçon est follement amoureux de la fille. Par-dessus la table. La tour. Chevelure blonde, rire féminin. Un sourire malicieux.

(Logan est le garçon).

Mais, Parker le sait, elle n'est pas la fille.


End file.
